


Six Thousand Years

by Lilbluebox



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 03:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbluebox/pseuds/Lilbluebox
Summary: Since Eden, angel. Eden.





	Six Thousand Years

_Six Thousand Years_

Six thousand years  
Of soft hair and softer skin, eyes the color of  
A port in a storm,  
Six thousand years of  
Wanting, yearning, needing  
Your touch on my skin  
Your fingers twined in mine  
And breath against my lips.  
Six thousand years, since  
“I gave it away,”  
Since  
Eden, angel,  
Eden.  
Six thousand years of you, there, always in orbit  
Two stars ever destined to be apart  
And then  
Suddenly  
A nightingale sang  
While we dined at the Ritz,  
And I  
Hoped.


End file.
